Glory Professional Alliance
The Glory Professional Alliance is an alliance made up of the 20 teams. Format Regular Season The competition is split into three parts: Individual Challenge, Group Challenge, and Team Challenge. Teams can win up to a maximum of 10 points per match. From the 20 teams, only 8 teams advance to play in the Championships in an elimination bracket. The bottom two teams are relegated, and have a chance to come back to the league through the Revival Tournament. The next season, the team that survived the Revival Tournament are put into the League, while another team that passed the requirements, and are approved by the League are added into the League as well. Individual Challenge: 3 players from each team are put into a 1 on 1 situation in the order they are put in. Each victory in this competition is worth a single point, so a team can win 3 points from this competition. Group Challenge: 3 different players from each team are put into a similar situation as the Individual Challenge, but the player that dies is replaced with the player that comes after them. The winners of this stage is based on which is the last team standing. When one team members were are all dead, the standing team wins 2 points. Team Challenge: This stage is a 5 on 5 battle with a substitute player on each team. Unlike the previous stages, this stage relies on the cooperation of the team as a whole. When a single player dies, the 6th player is able to come on the field, but must come from the exchange area. The substitute's player health, equipment, and mana during this time would be in a cooldown state. The team left standing wins 5 points from this round. Championship: '''8 teams with the most points from the group stages advance to the Knock-Out stage of the season. Here, players will compete to become Champions. '''Playoffs The competition is split into two parts: Group Challenge and Team Challenge. Teams can win up to a maximum of 11 points per match. The team ranked first in regular season plays against the one placed 8th, the 2nd against the 7th, the 3rd against the 6th, and the 4th against the 5th. Teams play one home game and one away game, and the team ranked higher plays the away game first. The home team gets to choose the maps to use during the game, which will remain unknown to the guest team until the fight starts. The points in the two games will not be aggregated, and if each team wins one of the two games, an extra game will be played at the stadium of the home team of the second leg, however, the maps will be chosen randomly by the Alliance, instead of the home team. Group Challenge: 5 different players from each team are put into a similar situation as the Individual Challenge in regular season, but the player that dies is replaced with the player that comes after them. The winners of this stage is based on which is the last team standing. When all the members of one team are dead, the remaining team is awarded 5 points. The other team wins as many points as players they killed in the round. Team Challenge: This stage is a 5 on 5 battle with a substitute player on each team. Unlike the previous stages, this stage relies on the cooperation of the team as a whole. When a single player dies, the 6th player is able to come on the field, but must come from the exchange area. The substitute's player health, equipment, and mana during this time would be in a cooldown state. This round has a time limit. After it, the teams win points depending on how many players remain. Before Season 9, the rules were different. There used to be one home game and one away game, and points were accumulated. The first team to obtain 10 points won. But, in the finals of Season 8, Samsara had already received 7.5 points in their home game. So, in their away game, they used their three strongest players in the Individual Challenge. Because of this, they won and never did the Team Challenge. Since the audience, sponsors, and broadcasters were not satisfied by the result, the rules were changed the next season. With this, it's possible to have three games if one team wins and another loses because all points are cancelled after the game. Revival Tournament To participate, teams must have enough members, and pay a participation fee. The Tournament is a Knockout Tournament. This means one loss results in instant elimination. The last team standing would then be brought into the League when the next Season begins. Season 1 Winner: Excellent Era Runner-up: Royal Style Season 2 Winner: Excellent Era Runner-up: Tyranny Season 3 Winner: Excellent Era Runner-up: Hundred Blossoms Season 4 Winner: Tyranny Runner-up: Excellent Era Season 5 Winner: Tiny Herb Runner-up: Hundred Blossoms Season 6 Winner: Blue Rain Runner-up: Tiny Herb Season 7 Winner: Tiny Herb Runner-up: Hundred Blossoms Season 8 Winner: Samsara Runner-up: Blue Rain Semi-Finals: Tiny Herb, Misty RainChapter 642 Playoffs: Tiny Herb, Tyranny, Misty Rain, Void, 301 Degrees, Thunderclap Relegated: Excellent Era, Mysterious FantasyChapter 620 Season 9 Winner: Samsara Runner-up: Tyranny Season 10 Winner: Happy Runner-up: Samsara Playoffs: Blue Rain, Tiny Herb. Tyranny, Thunderclap, 301 Degrees, Wind Howl Interesting facts * Each big club have an training camp where best players they found on the game train hoping to became pro player of the team. * Each club have a technical team to work on silver equipement. * Clubs have exclusivity on players accounts. * Pro players have a QQ chat group where every pro can discuss. Even old players can't stay on if they don't leave the group because the admin is a old and inactive player who doesn't care to kick out old player from the group. * Until the season 4, Glory professionnal alliance had 16 teams. Since, 20 teams is the standard. * Excellent Era has the record of most points by match so 9.2pts/match in season 2 for 276pts. Samsara is second in season 10 with 8.4pts/match for 319pts. Past and Current Teams 301 Degrees Blue Rain Bright Green Bright Flower Excellent Era Everlasting Happy Heavenly Sword Hundred Blossom Lightly Miracle Misty Rain Mysterious Fantasy Over the Clouds Parade Royal Style Samsara Seaside Thunderclap Tiny Herb Tyranny Void Wind Howl Famed Accounts Battle Mage - One Autumn Leaf - Battle God Elementalist - Windy Rain - The First Elementalist Witch - Vaccaria - Magician Sharpshooter - Cloud Piercer - Great Gunner Launcher - Dancing Rain - Head Launcher* Spitfire - Dazzling Hundred Blossoms - First Spitfire Mechanic - Life Extinguisher - First Mechanic Blade Master - Troubling Rain - Sword Saint Ghostblade - Sobbing Ghost - The First Ghost Berserker - Falling By* -First Berseker Spellblade - Empty Waves - First Spellblade Warlock - Swoksaar - First Warlock Assassin - Scene Killer - First Assassin Ninja - Dark Forest - First Ninja Thief - Doubtful Demon - First Thief Striker - Desert Dust - King of Fighting Brawler - Three Hits - First Brawler Qi Master - Boundless Sea - Wretched Qi Master Grappler - 雲山亂* - First Grappler Knight - Angelica - First Knight Cleric - Immovable Rock - First Cleric Exorcist - Peaceful Hermit - First Exorcist Paladin - Soul Language* - First PaladinKing's Avatar wikipedia *- * Still waiting for translations. References Chapter 91 Chapter 340 Chapter 520 Category:Organization Category:Misc Category:Glory Professional Alliance